total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Reverse Beartrap
The Reverse Beartrap is a mechanical contraption which is attached to a victim's head, and if the victim fails to unlock and remove it before the timer goes off, it will kill them by ripping their jaws open. Along with the The Bathroom, the Reverse Beartrap is the most popular trap in the entire series. History ''Saw (2003 film) The film begins with a young lady named Amanda Young in an interrogation room talking to Detective Tapp. Amanda is in handcuffs, and there is blood on her face and shirt. To her left was a small television, which began playing a video showing a frightening puppet that tells her that the device on her head is a "reverse beartrap", which is hooked into her jaws and will pry her face open with great force if she does not unlock it in time. The dummy tells Amanda that the only key to unlock the device is in the stomach of her dead cellmate. Amanda is able to break free of his bonds, but by doing so she sets off a timer on the back of the device. Across the room, she finds the body that the puppet mentioned, but also finds that the man is actually alive but under paralysis. Amanda panics, and slices into the man's stomach anyway. After finding the key, Amanda unlocks the device and throws it to the ground, just as it snaps open. Amanda escapes death from the device. Amanda begins screaming and weeping in horror. At the entrance to the room, the puppet from the video appears on a tricycle. He congratulates Amanda on surviving, and tells her that he has proven she is no longer ungrateful for being alive. The movie ends with Detective Tapp asking "Are you grateful, Mandy?" causing her to again break down. Saw Amanda Young was put in the Reverse Beartrap, unintentionally setting it off by pulling a cable attached to the back wall triggering a timer. She was able to remove the key from the paralyzed Donnie Greco's insides by cutting him open with a scalpel, and unlocked and removed the Beartrap seconds before it went off. Saw III Lynn Denlon found a Reverse Beartrap in Jigsaw's lair on a mannequin head. She investigated the device, accidentally setting it off. Shortly after this, Amanda talks to Lynn about it, and a flashback is shown to Amanda's experience with the trap. Saw VI As part of Jigsaw's final request, Jill puts Hoffman in a modified version of the Reverse Beartrap with no apparent means of escape; however he was able to get free from the chair by smashing his hand with the front of the trap, and by placing the Reverse Beartrap between two bars on a window, preventing it from opening up all the way, and was then able to remove it. He did not escape unscathed however, as half of his lower jaw was mutilated. Saw 3D After surviving the Reverse Beartrap, Hoffman takes the RBT 2.0 with him and leaves. He later places the Reverse Beartrap 2.0 at the site of Evan's test, and it was found by the detectives and taken back to the coroner's office as evidence. While investigating the evidence room, Hoffman comes across the original Reverse Beartrap, and the Reverse Bear Trap 2.0. He considers the RBT 2.0 for a moment, but dismisses it for the original Reverse Beartrap. He takes it and places it on Jill's unconscious body. He clamps it onto her jaw and straps her wrists to a chair. She awakes and he starts the timer. He stands by the exit of the room and watches the timer tick down its final seconds while Jill struggles against her bindings. The timer hits zero and the RBT snaps open, tearing Jill's jaws and face open and killing her. Hoffman walks out of the room satisfied, with a mimicked "Game Over". Appearances *''Saw (2003 film) (first appearance) *''Saw'' *''Saw II'' (flashback) *''Saw III'' *''Saw VI (flashback)'' *''Saw 3D'' Category:Saw series